Cherri
Cherri is a female chimpanzee. She is the dominant female of Hananya's Group. She was wild born and was taken from the wild to be a beach photographer's prop. Cherri was rescued and brought to Monkey World on 24 November 1992 along with another young female chimp named Kay. Both chimps were placed in a group led by Butch and lived there with Charlie (who served as second-in-command), Sally, Peppa, Susie, Paco, Gamba, Lola, Olympia, Cathy, Clin, Athena and Grisby. After arriving at Monkey World, staff noticed that Cherri had difficulty eating. It was then discovered that she had a broken jaw, which was fixed by vets. In 1996, Butch was removed from the group due to his aggressive behaviour and was placed in the Bachelor Group, resulting in Cherri and the rest of the group (sans Sally, who had moved to the chimp nursery group in 1995) being merged with another chimp group led by Rodney (which included Bixa and Evie). In 1997, this group was merged with a group led by Paddy. The following year, Cherri mated with Paddy and fell pregnant. In early 1999, Cherri, along with Rodney, was moved to a new group which Rodney took over as leader (after the group's former leader Charlie was moved to the Bachelor Group). Cherri formed a mother-daughter bond with a young female chimp named Trudy. Cherri was moved to this group as Monkey World staff believed that she would not have been able care for her child in Paddy's large group as she was low ranking. On 2 March that same year, Cherri gave birth to her and Paddy's son Seamus. Cherri cared for Seamus for the first few weeks of his life before she started putting him down so she could play with the other chimps in the group and would only pick Seamus up if he cried. When having a check up, it was discovered that Seamus was dehydrated from not getting enough milk. This resulted in Seamus being hand reared before he joined the nursery group. In 2001, Cherri mated with Rodney and on 15 November, gave birth to their daughter Pip. Unlike with Seamus, Cherri appeared to have learned to care for Pip. However a few weeks later, Cherri started putting Pip down and leaving her alone. Because of this, the staff were forced to remove Pip from the group and hand rear her before she joined the nursery group. In 2002, two new female chimps named Honey and Eveline joined the group from the nursery group. Whilst Honey fitted in well, Eveline struggled, but was helped to settle by Cherri. In 2005, Cherri was reunited with Seamus when he graduated from the nursery and rejoined the group (which was now led by Hananya following Rodney's death in 2004). However, Seamus struggled to fit into the group and returned to the nursery group before joining the Bachelor Group. In early 2008, Cherri was reunited with Pip, after she graduated from the nursery group and rejoined this group. Sadly a year later in February 2009, Cherri lost Pip after she died from a heart attack due to a bad reaction to anesthetic whilst she was being treated for a knee injury. Cherri later mated with Hananya and on 25 September 2013, gave birth to twins Thelma and Louise. Sadly, Louise died two weeks later from a hole in her heart. Unlike previously, Cherri had now learned to care full time and proved to be an excellent mother to Thelma. Currently, Cherri still lives in Hananya's Group, where she serves as dominant female and continues to care for Thelma. Gallery Monkey-world.jpg|Cherri with Simon in 2012 FB_IMG_1573605397900.jpg|Cherri in 2013 with her then newborn daughter Thelma. Cherrimonkey2.jpg|Cherri with Hananya and their daughters Thelma and Louise. CherriThelmaCMonkeyWorld.jpg|Cherri with her daughter Thelma FB_IMG_1567189454696.jpg|Cherri with Thelma, Honey and Tikko mls8.jpg 394708a24079fbc70e2409ddf1ec77cd.jpg 79d9f58f01fd69ca5a6da06db4979cea.jpg IMG 20190614 161002.jpg Category:Chimpanzee